


All The Signs Lead Back To You

by howtogetawaywithsutter, theyoungestzerogmechanic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, and will do anything to help her, anyone who isn't bellamy or clarke is there in a minor capacity, bellamy and clarke are roomates, bellamy is her best friend, clarke struggles with the death of her father, i have so many headcanons for this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtogetawaywithsutter/pseuds/howtogetawaywithsutter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestzerogmechanic/pseuds/theyoungestzerogmechanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I'm on the edge of insanity, I'd hope you'd come to save me.<br/>~<br/>Clarke's father dies in a crash that leaves no survivors and Bellamy, as Clarke's best friend, helps her move forwards with her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Signs Lead Back To You

“Bellamy, stop!” Clarke squealed with laughter as he hauled her over his shoulder.

“Not until you admit that I’m the sexiest person you know.” He said, tickling her under the ribs, right where he knew she was extremely ticklish. He grinned triumphantly when she squirmed on his shoulder as she tried to swat his hands away.

“Gosh Bell, why do you always have to be so self-absorbed?” She laughed as she tried to get out of his grip. “Bellamy you ass! Put me down!” She shrieked, hitting his back with the wooden spoon she was holding. 

They had been trying to make a batch of chocolate chip cookies, her favourite, before Bellamy had gone all Mr Macho on her. 

“Hey! You’re getting flour all over my new shirt!” He scolded, setting her down in front of him. 

Extremely close to him she noticed. He was close enough she could feel his breath against the side of her neck. She glanced up at him when his hands lingered a little too long on her waist. 

Impulsively, she reached for his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. They fit perfectly, just like she knew they would. The way they always had been. Ever since they were little they had been inseparable, but now there was something else there and they both knew it.

The light from the bulbs that flickered above them brought out the gold specks in his eyes, bring his brown eyes to life. He glanced down to her lips, then back up to her eyes, silently asking permission. 

Hesitantly she curled her fingers through the belt loops on his jeans and she tugged him towards her, leaning back against the kitchen counter. 

His hand reached up and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. He used the motion of slide his hand along the side of her face until he was cupping her jaw, pulling her face closer until their lips were just centimeters apart. 

"Clarke." Their heads turned to the door as Kane, her father's best friend, barged into their kitchen, “I am so sorry, Clarke. It’s about your dad.”

“What?” Clarke stared at him and Bellamy reached out, resting his hand on her arm supportively. 

“His plane crashed, Clarke, there were no survivors.” Kane looked at her pityingly as she turned, falling to her knees as the sobs began clawing their way out of her throat. Bellamy dropped to the floor next to her. 

“Clarke.” Bellamy’s voice was ringing in her ears as her mind struggled to comprehend what she had just lost.

~Two Months Later~

"Clarke, come on you have to eat something." Bellamy said, sitting on the edge of her bed, his attention directed to the plate of untouched toast on her bedside table.

Since her dad's funeral she had barely moved, preferring to stay in bed for days on end. Bellamy was seriously worried about her. Grieving was normal, but this wasn’t healthy. Where her bubbly personality used to be was just a black hole and as hard as he tried he couldn't do anything to fill it.

‘That's what happens when you lose your father’, he thought to himself. Her dad had been flying over the pacific, coming back from Australia where he had been pitching a new aerodynamic nose plate, when the plane's engine had malfunctioned and it had gone down. There had been no survivors.

He knew what she was going through, just two years earlier he had lost his mother to cancer. But when he fallen in on himself, Clarke never left his side, never given up on him. He sure as hell wasn't going to give up on her. 

His attempts to get her to eat were futile, she just rolled over in her bed and grunted. Pretty much the only interactions she gave out any more. He watched her eyelids flutter closed and let out a sigh.

‘Come back to me.’ He pleaded, setting himself down on the recliner that was practically molded to his body these days and waiting until she was really asleep to head to his own room.

The next day Bellamy decided that enough was enough, he knew she needed to grieve, that it was healthy, but this is not what Jake would have wanted for his daughter.

"Come on gorgeous, get your butt out of bed, we're going bowling." Bellamy said, throwing open the curtains and letting the sunlight in for the first time in almost a week.

Clarke groaned at him and burrowed further into her covers, dead set on ignoring him until he left her alone with her grief.

“Sorry Princess, but it doesn’t work like that.” Bellamy informed her, tugging the covers back and abandoning them at the end of the bed, “this is a non-optional thing.”

“I fucking hate you Bellamy Blake. I hope you know that.” she spat, scowling at him.

“I do now. Go have a shower and get dressed, I’ll be waiting.”

~

As much as she had protested, Bellamy had won, mainly because he had physically pried her from the mattress. 

"Bellamy, I'm not ready." She moaned as he placed a pair of size sevens in front of her. 

"When my mom died, you gave me six weeks to pull myself together," he reminded her, crossing his arms and staring her down until she jammed her feet into the borrowed shoes. "Consider this me returning the favour. You can't stay in your room forever, Clarke." He continued more softly, "the world doesn't work like that and you and I both know it." 

Scowling at him, Clarke pulled herself to her feet and tugged at the hem of her jumper, following him over to the lanes.

"Why bowling?" She asked quietly from where she stood behind him as he fussed around with the bowling balls, eventually handing her a shimmery green one.

“Because Princess, this is where you drag me whenever I need to take my mind off things. Plus, I wanted to do something I could beat you at.” He smirked when she scoffed at his words.

“As if, we both know that I’m the better bowler here Bellamy.”

He hefted his own ball into his arms and turned to face her, “Prove it then.” he laughed, taunting her. 

In truth, Bellamy knew she was the better bowler. The last time they went, he scored a total of fifty-two points and impressed everyone with the amount of gutter balls he managed to bowl. Whereas Clarke had bowled five strikes and two spares, pretty much knocking him out if the park. 

"Easily."

She strolled past him, movements tight and angry, and launched the ball down the lane. In a blur of fluorescent green the ball smashed into the gutter and rolled straight past the pins. A zero flashed up on the screen above them and Clarke turned around, scowling more to herself than anyone else. 

Bellamy loved it when she got frustrated. She would scrunch up her nose and the skin between her eyes would crease slightly and it drove Bellamy crazy. On more than one occasion he would purposely piss her off, purely so he could see the way her brows furrowed with barely contained anger. 

As she walked over to collect her ball, she gave him her signature don't-you-dare look. The one that said if he dared so much as think about opening his mouth she would rip him a new one then and there.

She reclaimed her ball, straightening her spine and strolling up to the lane, suddenly all confidence and loose limbs, and launched the ball down the lane.

The ball went flying across the polished wood and smacked the pins head on, sending all ten showering backwards. The word SPARE lit up the screen, and she turned around beaming.

“You were saying?” She asked, striding past him and dropping into a chair. “You’re turn.”

~

"What was that you said about beating me again?" She said, having just beaten him 97-36. 

The funniest thing was he didn't even try to suck, he was just generally about as good at the whole bowling thing as a blind, sexually frustrated beaver.

"Uh huh, you know modesty is a good look on you." He said sarcastically. 

In truth though, he found this side of her beautiful. It showed her true colours; competitive and boasting. Bellamy found it incredibly hot, not that he would ever tell her that, fearing for his life and all.

They were at Cam's, the best ice cream parlour in the state. Cam's Cones had been around since the sixties and the interior had never really been changed. 

The jukebox in the corner by the booth seats has been there since before they were born, and Bellamy didn’t doubt that they’d still be there long after they were gone. The leather seats were worn and tattered as usual and Cam himself, in his late seventies now, was still making the best ice cream sundaes in Minnesota. 

Bellamy and Clarke were sitting in a corner booth with the remains of a caramel fudge sundae on the table in front of them. 

Cam's was their place. They used to joke about how, even if the world came crashing down, Cam's would still stay the same. Honestly that was part of the appeal of the place.

Bellamy had his arm draped around her shoulders and her head was resting on his shoulder, eyelids fluttering shut every so often only to pop back open a second later and Bellamy knew the only reason she was still awake was by pure willpower alone. 

"Clarke?" He asked softly turning and resting his chin on top of her head. He continued when she muttered for him to go on, words slurring and slightly muffled by his jacket. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Sure." she yawned, glancing up at him, "thank you for today Bellamy. I know I haven't exactly been easy the past few weeks, so thank you for staying with me."

"Of course, Princess." He followed her as she slid out of the booth. "Don't forget that you did the same thing for me once." 

They exited the dinner and Clarke clambered into the passenger seat of his car, "Yeah, well you're my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Bellamy stared at her from the driver’s seat and contemplated telling her how he felt, although he was pretty sure she already knew after their almost-kiss the day that her dad had died. Finally he decided to just go for it. He knew that she felt the same way about him as he did for her, why not voice what they both knew? 

He turned around in his seat so that he was facing her, “Clarke, there’s something I wanna talk to you about.”

“Okay, shoot.” she turned to him, smiling. Today was the first time she had properly smiled in weeks and Bellamy caught himself wishing that she wouldn’t stop.

“Clarke,” he took a deep breath and then the words began spilling out like he had no control over them, “I think I’m in love with you, and I think I have been for a long time.”

“Well Bellamy Blake,” she spoke solemnly, “I think I love you, too.”

Bellamy leant across the centre consol, one hand slipping up to cup her jaw and the other rested against her upper arm.

Clarke closed the distance, moaning softly into the slide of their lips, one hand stealing up his arms and across his shoulders so she could fiddle with the hair at the nape of his neck, slowly carding her fingers through his hair.

“Tomorrow,” Bellamy told her, carefully pulling away, “I’m taking you on a date.”

“Deal.” Clarke agreed, leaning back into him so she could steal another kiss. “This had better be good, Blake.”

~

“Where are we going, Bell?” Clarke asked as he pulled her along behind him.

“You’ll see soon enough,” he smirked, tugging her against his side. “Has anyone ever told you that you have next to no patience, Princess?”

“You, constantly.” Clarke stuffed her hands into his pockets and leaned into him, Bellamys warm breath ruffling her hair.

They rounded the corner and Clarke huffed out a breath and grinned up at him, “Really, Bellamy, a carnival.” 

He tightened the arm he had around her shoulders and laughed, “What’s wrong Clarke, feel like you’re trapped in a cheesy romantic movie?” he joked.

“Something like that.”

Regardless she let him lead her through the carnival gate. As soon as they stepped in they were hit with a wave of music and laughter. 

Clarke had forgotten how much she loved carnivals, even if Bellamy bringing her here was like the cheesiest thing ever. Bellamy dragged her by the hand and pulled her towards the tent marked ‘Test Your Strength’. 

“You said this was like a cheesy movie? Allow me to show you how buff and macho I am.” He winked at her, picking up the sledgehammer lying next to the booth. 

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Okay then superman, give it a whack." She laughed.

Bellamy brought the sledgehammer up to his shoulder, placed his feet shoulder width apart, and brought it down with all his might. The puck or whatever the hell it was climbed slowly up the column and stopped half way, before sliding back to the bottom. 

“Wow,” Clarke laughed, “Very macho.” 

Bellamy frowned. “Come on, lets go.” He said, annoyed at his failed attempts to woo her. They walked through the crowds of people, Clarke never letting go of his hand. Out of nowhere, Bellamy leant down and kissed her. His lips were soft against hers and she leaned into him, putting her hands in his pockets to pull him in closer. Before things got too heated for a public place, Bellamy pulled away. 

“Sorry,” he smiled, “you just look so beautiful right now.”

She laughed at him. She was wearing jeans, one of his old band hoodies that she had stolen and combat boots. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun, strands of hair falling randomly around her face. She definitely did not look beautiful. 

“Bell, have you hit your head recently? I think you may be delusional.” She laughed, shoving his shoulder playfully. 

“I most certainly have not,” he told her firmly, pulling her with him when he stumbled sideways a step, “you’re always beautiful.” 

Clarke blushed and pulled him further into the fairgrounds. "Come on, Bellamy. Ooh, cotton candy!" She squealed as she caught sight of a bright pink stall. She grabbed his hand and practically ran to the booth. "Bell, do you want some?" She asked, pulling out her wallet.

Bellamy caught her hand and pushed the money back into her pocket. "This is a date remember. My treat." He smiled, turning to the stall owner, a middle aged woman who smiled politely at him. "One please." He said handing over a five dollar bill. The woman fetched a bag of bright pink cotton candy and passed it over the counter. 

"There you go, dear." she gave them a smile which they returned before heading towards the ferris wheel. 

"Come on, Bellamy." Clarke grinned at him, eyes sparkling as she spotted the ferris wheel, tightening her grip on his hand and tugging his along after her towards the ride. 

Bellamy smiled down at her, leading her by the hand into one of the seats and sliding in behind her. He reached up and draped his arms over her shoulder, smiling when she nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"I swear, in another life I must have been a saint or something." He said, pressing a kiss to her hair. 

Clarke glances up at him, confused by his comment. "What?"

"How the hell else would I deserve you, Princess?" 

The ride starts to move and they slowly lift off the ground. She reaches up and cups his jaw with her hand. "Bell, thanks’ for this, I needed it.” she sighed, as he rested his chin on the top of her head. 

As they continued to move up the ferris wheel, Clarke leaned forwards, peering out of the seat at the sight below. Bellamy stayed in his seat, content to just watch her. Just as they reached the top of the wheel, the ride made a horrific whirring sound and stopped abruptly.

“What the heck?” Clarke said, peering back at him.

A voice from below shouted up at them through a megaphone, explaining that the ride had broken down, but it should be fixed in no time and that in the meantime they should all just sit tight.

“Well, it looks like you’re stuck with me for a little while longer.” she told him with a grin, moving back until she was sitting next to him again.

He laughed and leant down to kiss her cheek, pulling her legs up and resting them across his knees so that she was practically sitting on his lap. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, he leant down to slowly place his lips against hers. 

She lifted a hand up to his neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. “You seriously need a haircut.” She laughed, running her hand through his thick black hair. Bellamy just laughed and bent down to kissed her again.

“See, what would I do without you?” He smirked.

“Well… You would probably look a lot more like a homeless man.” She laughed at his appalled face, burying her head in his chest before deciding that the view provided something much more interesting to look at. 

"Look Bell, there's the bowling alley!" She exclaimed excitedly, leaning back over the railing for a better view. 

"I'll take your word for it, Princess." He replied with a tight lipped grin and Clarke narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Are you scared of heights?" She asked delightedly, and Bellamy thought she sounded far too pleased by the news. 

"Maybe." 

"You are!" She squealed, leaning back in her seat to beam up at him, "why'd you get on this ride then?"

"Because you wanted to." He answered truthfully, earning himself a kiss just as the ride began moving again. 

"Well that wasn't the hours they made it out to be." Clarke turned to him with a sly grin, "Which is convenient because I'm not sure if you could have handled that."

“A real comedian you are.” Bellamy said, climbing out of their seats and offering Clarke a hand to help her out. 

Beaming at him she accepted the hand and once her feet were firmly on solid ground Bellamy wrapped an arm firmly around her shoulders and walked her across the park to the bumper cars, which was where they ran into the others.

“Yo Bellamy, Clarke! Good to see you lovebirds.” Jasper winked at them, making Clarke’s cheeks turn crimson. 

Bellamy broke away from Clarke to greet Jasper, Monty and Miller, while Clarke wandered over and was engulfed in the arms of Octavia and Raven. 

Clarke rolled her eyes as they started squealing at her, begging for details. How it happened, when it happened, what exactly had happened.

“Okay calm down!” She laughed., holding up her hands in an ‘I surrender’ gesture. 

“Honestly though,” Octavia started, “you and my brother, how did it happen? Not that I’m surprised of course.”

“We were just talking and then I kissed him." Clarke glances over at him fondly, "honestly, I think I've felt this way for a while."

If it was even possible, their grins grew wider and Octavia let off a squeal that made Clarke want to clamp her hands over her ears, or Octavia’s mouth.

“Calm down.” she hissed as the boys shot a glance in their direction.

“I’m sorry,” Octavia said with a grin, “I’m just so glad you two idiots finally realised your feelings for each other.”

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re making it sound like we’re some lovestruck protagonists straight out of a TV show.”

The three girls glanced at each other and burst out laughing, just as the boys wandered over.

“What are you girls laughing about?” Bellamy asked, sliding his hand around Clarke’s waist, earning a wink from Octavia.

Clarke smiled and curled into him. “Oh nothing, I was just telling them about how masculine you looked at the ‘Test Your Strength booth.” she mocked.

Bellamy puffed his chest. “Hey, I crushed that thing. Maybe not in the literal sense, but the thought was there.” 

The others all laughed at him, the three girls rolling their eyes in his general direction.

“It was good seeing you two, call me later Clarke.” Raven gave her a look that said that she had better call her or there’d be hell to pay and not so gently shoved her in Bellamy’s direction.

Crashing into his chest Clarke looped their arms together and dragged him off, trying to ignore Octavia’s ‘have fun love birds’ and Raven’s ‘but not too much fun!’ that followed.

~

“We’re already in the middle of a cliched romance novel.” Clarke told him with a shrug from where she was leaning against the porch railing, “why not go the whole nine yards?”

She reached up, winding her fingers through his curls and tugging his face down until it was level with hers. She stared at him and he stared back for a moment before closing the gap, one hand falling to her waist and the other curling around the back of her neck as he moved between her legs so she was pinned between him and the railing.

“That is a good question.” he said, lips brushing against hers when he spoke, “we should probably get started on that right away.”

~

**Author's Note:**

> We thought it would be a great idea if we wrote a fanfiction together and so after over half a year we are finally done. (also I got to make up about fifty useless headcanons for this verse, so that was a bonus).
> 
> Find us on tumblr at theyoungestzerogmechanic.tumblr and howtogetawaywithsutter.tumblr. Feel free to come and talk to us about this stupid fic.


End file.
